Doctor Who
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Los britanicos se pelean mucho pero hay algo que siempre hace que las peleas acaben entre ellos.


**Bueno, dentro de poco se estrenara la nueva temporada de la serie britanica Doctor Who y,una amiga mia y yo tenemos el headcanon de que los britanicos son grandes whovian por lo que quise escribir este fic para ellos. Espero que os guste**

**Gales: Liam/Cymru**

**Escocia: Scott/Alba**

**Irlanda: Ian/Eire**

**Irlanda del Norte: Cian/Ulster**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

* * *

Todo el mundo piensa que los hermanos Kirkland se llevan realmente mal y, no les falta ninguna razón a decir verdad. Se llevaban mal, casi siempre estaban discutiendo por alguna tontería. Inglaterra con Escocia, Inglaterra con Irlanda, Irlanda con Escocia, Irlanda del Norte con Inglaterra o todos contra Inglaterra. Oh, si. Fantástica familia ¿verdad? Pero no era algo que al portugués pillara de nuevas, llevaba aliado con Arthur desde el siglo XIII por lo que sabia como era la familia del rubio a la perfección. Luego, en el fondo, eran de las típicas familias con las que no te podías meter pues saltaban todos a defenderse. Gales era el mas tranquilito de todos los hermanos, prefiriendo estar con su dragona antes que estar malhumorado con sus hermanos, era por eso que Paulo se llevaba tan bien con él, tenían cosas en común como aguantar mucho a tus hermanos menores.

Pero después de todo había cosas que todos los Kirkland estaban de acuerdo. A la cinco es la hora del te, las islas británicas eran mejores que todo el continente europeo y desde luego, las series de la BBC eran mucho mejores que las estadounidenses. Paulo había visto sentarse a los hermanos frente al televisor siempre que echaban una serie de esta cadena. Desde Sherlock hasta esa de los adolescentes con superpoderes, Misfits creía que se llamaba. Aunque había una que siempre parecía llenar de ilusión la casa Kirkland. Doctor Who. Hasta Portugal había terminado enganchado a ese Doctor tan extraño que viajaba por el tiempo y el espacio ¿Como no hacerlo cuando tus amigos no paran de hablar de ello? Termina entrándote curiosidad por saber como es la serie. La habían seguido durante cincuenta años, todos juntos en ese salón, los hermanos se sentaban a ver como un señor del tiempo recorría el universo salvandolo o metiéndose en problemas. La serie nunca había tenido mucho presupuesto pero había algo que mantenía a todos los británicos pegados al televisor, hasta el joven Peter había terminado enganchado a la nueva serie moderna que echaban desde hacia casi diez años.

Ahora empezaba la nueva temporada y se notaba ¿En que? Bueno el portugués lo notaba en la forma de actuar de los británicos No querían ningún compromiso para el sábado veintitres de agosto, habían comprado cervezas, bolsas de te y miles de cosas para no tener que moverse de casa ese dia preciso. Hasta Francia había notado emocionado a su amigo escoces y se lo había ido a comentar a su hermano latino, lo único que había dicho Portugal es un simple "¿que te esperas? Es Doctor Who, es su serie". Liam había confesado que por las noches estaban haciendo un maratón de toda la serie durante esos cincuenta años cuando el portugués había llevado a Arthur a la casa inglesa, se había quedado dormido en la reunión. El portugués no pudo mas que reír, la verdad es que al ingles lo había podido traer Ian pero parecía que el irlandés no tenia la menor intención de hacerle ese favor a su hermano aunque a él también se le notaban las ojeras de trasnochar por culpa del maratón

Al final el dia tan esperado había llegado, el portugués se presento en la casa con un bandeja de dulces, no pensaba comer los ingleses, y con una disculpa por parte del francés que alegaba estar enfermo y no poder ir a pesar de la invitación. Casi se habían oído los gritos de alegría de Inglaterra desde la cocina y el gruñido de Escocia desde el salón. El latino paso dentro de la casa viendo que estaba siendo decorada al estilo whovian. Desde luego no se podía negar que los Kirkland eran fieles seguidores de la serie. Se podía ver esa bufanda tan larga del cuarto en una de las sillas al igual que las gomitas del mismo doctor. La flauta del segundo, el bastón del primero, los destornilladores sonicos por la mesa, si, no había duda, muy fans de la serie. El portugués pudo ver a los gemelos irlanda pegando uno de los carteles con el nuevo doctor en la pared mientras Escocia les daba indicaciones

-Ulster, Eire, mas a la izquierda-indico el escoces haciendo que se movieran un poco mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarro-Os habéis pasado, _idiots_

_-_¡No das bien las instrucciones, Alba!

El portugués se alejo rápidamente de ese sitio donde empezaron a gritarse cosas en un idioma antiguo y a usar sus nombres en otros idiomas, lo mejor era huir de allí desde luego. Fue hasta donde estaba Arthur, vestido con pajarita, y le dio la bandeja de dulces

-No tenias que molestarte, Port, hemos hecho algunos nosotros-comento señalando una bandeja donde había algo raro. El portugués miro asustado el plato y luego negó con la cabeza

-No ha sido ninguna molestia, encima que me invitáis no iba a venir con las manos vacías-comento amablemente el portugués, ademas de que quería salir con el estomago en su sitio pero eso no lo iba a decir obviamente.

-¡Tenemos te!-exclamo uno de los gemelos que el portugués no pudo distinguir-Lo ha preparado Cymru así que seguro que te gusta

Poco a poco todos los hermanos se fueron sentando en ese sofá viejo como siempre habían hecho: Scott, Arthur y Liam en el sofá mientras que Cian e Ian sentados en el suelo con las palomitas en la mano. Scott era el dueño del mando por lo que era el encargado de el volumen y ponerlo cuando empezara. No había discusiones ni peleas durante casi una hora, mas si era un especial. Entonces cuando empezaba a sonar la típica música del empiece del capitulo y los británicos ya estaban absortos en la pantalla, el portugués sonreía suavemente mirando la escena. Después de todo, los británicos eran como cualquier otra familia, los unía una cosa y esta cosa, era Doctor Who.

* * *

**Es corto pero espero que os haya gustado. Un review hacen a una hada feliz (?)**


End file.
